The present invention relates generally to a container for storing elongated objects and, more particularly, to a decorative container for storing any one of a number of different sized and shaped plumbing plungers.
The use of plumbing plungers for taking care of clogs in the bathroom, kitchen and other locations throughout the home as well as within commercial and industrial settings is well known. In many households, business and industrial settings, such plumbing plungers are typically maintained in the bathroom, generally beside or behind a bathroom fixture, such as the toilet or sink. Storing a plumbing plunger in this manner is not only unsightly but is also unsanitary. In addition, such plumbing plungers become an attraction to children or pets who may be subjected to contact with infectious bacteria which may remain on a portion of the plunger after use.
The present invention overcomes many of the problems associated with the storage of a plumbing plunger by providing a convenient closable decorative container. The container in accordance with the present invention is adapted for the storage in an upright position of virtually any type or size of plumbing plunger in general use in virtually any location. The container in accordance with the present invention is neat, attractive and maintains a plumbing plunger safely out of the sight and reach of children and pets and yet is easily accessible when needed. The container in accordance with the present invention maintains a plunger stored therein in a sanitary condition, while providing a neat and pleasant outward appearance.